Pieces
by Charger69
Summary: Grease 2 Au. Michael Carrington and Stephanie Zinone grew up together. They went their separate ways after graduation. Michael to the Marine Corp and later Vietnam. Stephanie a recently divorced single mother of two. Better Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the characters. I only the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own._

 **Summary:**

 _Grease 2 Au. Michael Carrington and Stephanie Zi_ _n_ _one grew up together_ _._ _They went their separate ways after graduation. Michael to the Marine Corp and later Vietnam. Stephanie a_ _recently_ _divorced single mother of two._

 _Six years later in the summer of 1968. Michael returns to Rydell after being medically discharged from the Marine Corp_ _struggling to adjust back to civilian life._ _Stephanie recently divorced_ _single mother to two boys._

Chapter 1

 _Rydell California June 1968_

The sun was starting to come over horizon as the bus came to a stop on the edge of town. As I Former Gunnery Sargent Michael Jonathan Carrington stepped off the bus from San Diego. The first rays of the sun coming over horizon illuminated the town I had spent most of my childhood and teenage years in.

Before I had left for Basic Training in San Diego with the Marine Corp. A clean cut eighteen year old looking for adventure and maybe a place to belong. What life plans I had before I left. Didn't fit the plans my father had for me after graduation.

What ever I did never seemed to please my father. It had only gotten worse after my older brother Matthew had died in a car accident a few months before graduation. I had seen nor spoken to my parents since I had left for Basic Training.

The only part of my family I spoke to was my Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack Olsen. And my cousin Sandy Olsen now Zuko.

I heaved my bag onto my shoulder and started to walk/limp into town. I had medically discharged from the Marine Corp after being wounded in Operation Kingfisher only five days before the operation had finished on the 31st of October.

The sun was now over the horizon and now beating down on me. After maybe an hour and half I made it to Cadillac Jack's. Not long after opening.

Dolores Rebchuck was cleaning her section of counter not listen to the other two waitresses on shift with her Vivian Peterson and Nellie Patterson gossiping as they waited for customers. The bell on the main door of dinner jingled as the door opened.

A man about six foot maybe a little taller stepped into the dinner or rather limped in. With a scruffy look about him. Dolores looked at the name on the uniform. It read US MARINES on one side and CARRINGTON on the other.

Her eyes widened a little in shock as she found her self looking or maybe staring at none other Michael Carrington. No one had seen or heard from him since graduation. Dolores had only been freshmen at Rydell High when he had graduated along side her older sister Paulette and their friends.

"Dolores Rebchuck. You've certainly grown up." I said hardly recognising Dolores. Though it had been six years since I had seen her.

"That's what happens when you've been gone for six years Carrington" Dolores said as I sat down on the bar stool.

"So what's new Woodchuck." I asked using the nickname from school Dolores hated.

"What did I say about calling me that" Dolores said leaning across the counter and punching me in the arm.

"Not to call you that. So are you and Davey still together." I asked.

"Yeah. We're getting married next month on the twenty sixth." Dolores explained before going off to serve another customer before I could anything else

"Can I get you anything." A waitress named Vivian it said on her name tag asked.

"Coffee. Black and one sugar" I said stretching my right leg out.

"One Coffee Black and on sugar coming up" She said batting her eyes at me. I said nothing in return.

Vivian was chattering on about mindless drivel while she poured the coffee for me. I didn't say anything in reply.

"So are you from around here" She asked once again batting her eyelids at me.

"Yeah. I grew up here. I lived here from when I was three till I left at eighteen." I explained not giving anymore detail as I took a sip of my coffee.

"So what brings you back to this backwater" She asked flirtatiously.

"Private Business" I said taking another sip of my coffee.

"Vivian I pay you to serve people not pick up dates" I heard Lou the old cook pip up from the kitchen.

"Oh shove off Lou." Vivian fired back at him before walk off to talk to her friend.

Thankfully I managed to drink the rest of my coffee in peace. I left a five dollar note on the counter to pay my tab and as a tip.

I got up from the stool. A hot shot of throbbing pain shot up my right leg as I stood up. I gritted my pain as I shouldered my bag and limped out of the dinner. I pushed open and held the door open for someone as they came into the dinner.

I took in the changes to Rydell as I limped to my parents on the east side of town. The main drag of town didn't look all that different. My right leg was started to ache badly.

I found a park bench to sit down. I sat down and stretched out after putting my bag down beside me.

"Say Son. You come back from Vietnam." I glanced to my right as a man maybe thirty years older then me took a seat beside me.

"Yeah. I was there." I half answered. I didn't like to talk about my time in Vietnam for good reason.

"Lost my nephew and son over there. What we see or witness during war time we don't want anybody to know about or heaven forbid see." The stranger said as a sad look crossed his face and a haunted look came into his dark brown eyes.

"You can say that again." I said reaching into my breast pocket for my pack of cigarette and lighter.

"You a Marine" The stranger said looking at my lighter with the Marines emblem and moto written on it.

"I was till I got wounded in October. Shrapnel from a shell messed up my right leg and lower abdomen." I said taking drag. I rolled up my pants leg on my right leg. I didn't miss the stranger sharp intake of breath at the sight of the scars on my leg.

"Your lucky you didn't lose your leg" He said as I unrolled my pants leg.

"So the docs said. Not much I can do with a bump leg neither." I half replied taking a drag from my cigarette.

"You from around here. Or are you just passing through." The stranger asked.

"I grew up here till I left for Basic Training for the Marine Corp at eighteen." I said taking another drag.

"I'm Frank. Frank Peterson." The stranger Frank held out his hand.

"Former Gunnery Sargent Michael Carrington." I said shaking Frank's hand.

"Hang on. You'd be Thomas and Lillian Carrington's eldest boy then"

"I'm the second eldest. There was Matthew. He died in car accident a while ago." I explained taking another drag.

"Your dad never mentioned him. We worked together for a few years. He mentioned you a few times in passing" Frank explained.

"Figured as much" I muttered under my breath. I took one last drag from my cigarette before stumping out with the bottom of my boot. "It was nice to met you Frank. I see you around sometime." I said getting to my feet. I shoulder my bag one more time. I shook Frank's hand once more.

It was just after eight in the morning by the time before I made to the neighbourhood I had grown up in. There were a few new houses that had been built in the time I had been away. I limped further down the street.

I'd made maybe half a block when out of the corner of my eye. I noticed a Rydell PD patrol car driving behind me. I kept walking/limping either after it passed me. I paid it no mind and kept walking/limping.

"Hey" I heard someone call out to me. I turned and looked as two officers got out of the patrol car. I recognised the shorter of the two officers. It was none other the Johnny Nogerelii.

"What are you doing around here" The taller officer asked.

"I live here" I stated dropping my bag on the ground beside me.

"Really I've never seen you around here before." Johnny recognised one of his oldest friend but decided to stay quiet and see how it paned out.

"I've been gone for six years. Don't you have some criminals to go hassle." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey don't get smart"

"Nogerelii you better put a tighter leaser here on junior." I said glancing in Johnny's direction.

"Still a smart ass I see Shakespeare. I though you'd be over in Vietnam still." Johnny asked glancing over at his partner Harrison glaring in Michael's direction

"I was till I got wounded. I'll catch up with you and boys later." I said avoiding talking anymore about Vietnam.

"Don't be a stranger Carrington" Johnny said before heading back to his patrol car with his partner glaring at me once last time before driving off.

I limped a few more blocks. I walked passed DiMuccis parent's house and Davey's as well. Half a block over was Johnny's parents place along with Rebchuck's house. Sharon and Rhonda lived a few house down as next door neighbours.

Samuel 'Sam' Alexander Edward Carrington was sitting on the front steps of his childhood home listen to his parents fight inside.

His dog Jax lay on the front porch with his head resting on Sam's lap. His older sister Ellie was down at the beach with her friends and boyfriend David. Sam pulled a worn photo from the front pocket of shirt.

The photo was of his older brother Michael and him. It had been taken shortly before Michael had left for Basic Training for the Marine Corp down in San Diego. He had not seen or heard from his brother since.

Jax stood up and started to bark as a stranger past the house. The stranger didn't just continue to walk past he turned and started to walk or limp down the drive way. Jax shot off the porch and headed straight for the stranger. Sam got to his feet and looked at stranger closer.

"Hey boy. Sam been looking after you" I said knelling down as Jax licked me and wagged his tail.

"Jax come here." Sam called. Jax stayed glued to my side.

"Jax come here" Sam called to him once more.

"He's fine Sam. Jeeze kid you've grown up." I said walking over to my younger brother I hadn't seen in six years.

"Michael" Sam said in shock as he now recognised his older brother. He was six years older. A little taller. He walked with a limp on his right side. A scar on his face caught Sam's attention.

I was cut off from saying anything but the front door slamming shut and screen door behind it.

"Sam I thought told you to keep that mutt locked up" I heard my 'loving' father's voice for the first time in six year.

"Jax sit" I said Jax sat beside me. Sam glanced from me back to our father.

"He's not hurting anyone dad." Sam said not making eye contact with him.

"I don't care Sam. Put him back in his pen now" He said raising his voice. It seemed he hadn't noticed me yet standing behind Sam. Jax went to Sam's side and started to snarl and growl at our father.

"Jax heal" I said raising my voice. Jax sat beside Sam.

"What are doing back here. They kick you out of the Marine Corp." He said noticing me for the first time.

"I see you haven't change any old man. Your still a bastard" I said walking up to where Sam stood.

"Sam go and put Jax back in his pen" I said glaring at my father as he shot me a filthy look as he walked over to his car. Sam did as I asked and took Jax back to his pen in the backyard. I watched my bastard father as he back out the driveway and drive off.

"Michael is that you" I turned around to see my mother for the first time in six years. She looked ten years older then her forty six years.

"Hey ma." I said limping over to where she stood at the bottom of the steps. She was a foot shorter then me at five foot.

Lillian Carrington had been hoping and praying her boy would come back home one day. She had already lost one of her sons. She had though she had lost Michael as well. Due to her husband's stupidity.

Michael and Thomas's relationship had never been good. It had only gotten worse after Matthew had died in that car accident a few months before Michael had left for Basic Training.

"I see nothing changed." I said as I finally was released from my mom's death like grip of a hug.

"Come on. Let's go inside. We've got some catching up to do. Sam you coming" Mom said to Sam who was standing awkwardly near the side of the house. I picked up my bag and waited for Sam to join us.

We walked up the stairs onto the front porch. Mom headed inside first, Sam went after her. I closed the front door behind me. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the characters. I only the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own._

 **Summary:** _Grease 2 Au. Michael Carrington and Stephanie Zi_ _n_ _one grew up together_ _._ _They went their separate ways after graduation. Michael to the Marine Corp and later Vietnam. Stephanie a_ _recently_ _divorced single mother of two._

 _Six years later in the summer of 1968. Michael returns to Rydell after being medically discharged from the Marine Corp_ _struggling to adjust back to civilian life._ _Stephanie recently divorced_ _single mother to two boys._

Chapter 2

 _Rydell California June 1968_

I was busy unpacking my things in my old room. Sam had gone over to a friend's house down the street. It was going to be awkward between us for a while. Until we got to know one another again.

Mom was downstairs cleaning and other housework. I grab some clean cloths and headed for the bathroom. I closed and locked the bathroom door behind me. I unbuttoned my combat uniform shirt.

I dropped it to the floor and pulled my undershirt over my head. The scars from the shrapnel on chest and lower abdomen greeted me with an angry and ugly everlasting reminder to how close I had come to dying that day. I toed off my boots and continued to get undressed.

The hot water from the shower seemed to wake me up and ease my aching muscles. Sleeping on a bus for eight hours isn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

Twenty minutes later. I walked/limped out of the bathroom. Feeling a little more human. I could hear voices downstairs. I paid it no mind as I limped to my room.

I grabbed my old leather T-Birds Jacket from where it hung in the wardrobe. I most likely needed to shave and have a hair cut.

Stephanie Zinone formerly McAlister had been dragged over to the Carrington house by her mother. It wasn't that she didn't have time Lillian Carrington. It was just she was sick to death of the town talking about her in particular. Or rather her divorce from her now ex husband Andrew McAlister.

She and Andrew had gotten married after she had fallen pregnant with their eldest Ben in the summer after graduation. Andrew had never loved her. He had only married her because he had gotten her pregnant. But Stephanie had loved him somewhat. And had tried to make the marriage work.

Their marriage had never been a happy one. The only two good things to come out of that whole train wreck of marriage was Ben and Grace. Her saving grace in that disastrous wreck of a marriage.

There had been no warning that Andrew was leaving and wanting a divorce. Stephanie had come home with Ben and Grace from her parents house one Saturday. To find Andrew's car gone. A note and papers nailed to the door. Divorce Papers to be exact.

The Divorce process had been quick and painless. Andrew hadn't fought her on anything. Alimony or Custody of Ben and Grace. It was like Andrew had just washed his hands of them. He wanted nothing to do with his children. Not that he had been much of a father to them when he had been around anyway.

A floor board creaking and heavy footsteps could be heard from the floor above them. Brought Stephanie back to the present. It was most likely Michael's younger brother or his bastard father.

The stair case creaked as someone came down the stairs. Stephanie was half listening to the conversation going on between Lillian and her mother Rebecca. Ben and Grace where with her father at the garage.

"Hey Mom is my motorcy" I asked the rest of the question dying on my lips. As I stopping in my tracks when I saw her for the first time in six years. It seemed six years hadn't changed my feelings for Stephanie. It seemed if anything they had gotten stronger. She looked more drop dead gorgeous or beautiful since I had see her last.

"Michael" Stephanie asked barely recognizing the man in front of her. He was slightly taller and walked with a limp now.

"What who else did you think it was Steph. Mrs Zinone. It's good to see you." I said moving further into the kitchen.

"Welcome home. You are back for good aren't you" Mrs Zinone asked as she stood from her seat and hugged me.

"Yea. I'm back for good." I answered hugging her bag.

"What no hug for your old friend" I said glancing in Steph's direction.

Rebecca Zinone watched her daughter with Michael. She had suspected that Michael was in love with her daughter. But he had told never her how he felt before he left for Marine Corp after they had graduated.

Rebecca had first began to suspect Michael was in love with Stephanie. After over hearing Andrew and Michael having a heated argument the day of Graduation.

 _June 1962 Rydell California_

" _What's Stopping me from telling Steph about Lorraine Maxwell." Rebecca overheard Michael yelling at Stephaine's boyfriend Andrew McAlister._

" _Go ahead tell her Carrington. It's not like she's going to believe you." Andrew scoffed dismissing Michael threat to tell Stephanie about something that was going on between Lorraine Maxwell and Andrew._

" _Like hell she won't. I saw it with my own two eyes. You've been messing around with Lorraine Maxwell behind Steph's back for God knows how long. So ever you tell her yourself. Or I will" Michael snarled back at Andrew._

" _As I said go ahead tell her. She's not going to believe a single word of it. Your only hoping that if you tell her about Lorraine and I. She'll dump me and go running into your arms. Because you've got some puppy dog love thing for her." Andrew laughed cockily. Rebecca could not believe her ears what she was hearing._

" _Steph's and I are just friends there's nothing else between us_ _. But this conversation has nothing to do with that McAlister. This conversation has to do with you messing around behind your girlfriend's back. And you have the balls to think that Steph won't find out about it._

 _And she won't dump your good for nothing cheating ass when she finds out." Michael growled in low threatening tone of voice at Andrew._

Rebecca never caught the end of argument between Andrew and Michael. Michael had left town only a few days later for Basic Training with the Marine Corp. Six weeks after that She and Jake found that McAlister had gotten Stephanie pregnant.

"So Michael what was it you wanted know" Lillian asked Michael.

"I ah. Is my motorcycle still out in the garage. Or did my 'loving' father sell it while I was away" I asked

"It's still in garage. I hid the keys so your father wouldn't sell it." My mom said as she opened one of the draws and pulled out the keys to my motorcycle.

"Thanks. It was nice to see you again Steph, Mrs Zinone" I said as I limped out of the kitchen and into the back hallway.

I limped down the stairs of the back porch and across to the garage. Jax started to bark from his pen behind the back of the garage.

The old garage door squeaked and groaned in protest at being opening in who knows how long. The hinges and such most likely needed to be oiled again. I pushed the door all the way open. My motorcycle sat where I had left covered up.

I pulled the dusty tarp off it. I threw them somewhere in the back. It looked like nobody had touched it since I had been gone. I threw my leather jacket on the old work bench. I grabbed an oil pan and tools.

After changing the oil. I changed the spark plugs and the filters. I drained the old gas from the tank and put a fresh tank of gas in the fuel tank. I wiped my hands on a rag.

I attempted to kick the engine into gear. Cla-Clunk, Cla-Clunk.

"Come on you bitch of a thing." I said trying for the second time. The engine seemed to get the message and started up this time.

I revved the engine a few times to blow the crap out of the muffler and such. I put the kick stand back out and cut the engine.

I was cleaning my tools when I felt someone watching me.

"You do know staring creepy Steph" I said glancing over my shoulder at her.

"Sorry."

"So what's up." I asked limping over to my toolbox.

"Stephanie we have to get going." Steph was cut off from saying anything by her mother.

"I'll see you around then" I said as I limped back inside the garage. I raised my hand and waved as they left.

After about ten more minutes cleaning up in the garage. I re-tarped my motorcycle and put my toolbox back on the workbench. I washed my hands and headed back inside the house.

"Are you going out know Michael" My mom asked I walked into the kitchen.

"No not for a while yet mom. Why did you need me to get something from town." I asked limping over to the fridge.

"No it was just wandering darling." Mom said before she disappeared into the living room. I grabbed a beer from the unopened six pack.

I grabbed the bottle opener from one of the draws and cracked the top off. I threw the bottle top into the bin.

I shook my head as I spotted my Mom humming, dancing and dusting along to Wonderful World by Sam Cooke playing on the radio in the living room. I limped passed her and continued towards the stairs.

I threw my jacket on the old beat up desk in the corner. I toed off my boots. I switched on the old radio in my room which sat on my desk.

I heard the familiar tune of The House of the Rising Sun by The Animals starting to play through the old radio.

I sat my beer on the bedside table. I had heard that song many times blaring from the speaker at Chu Lai during my time there. I laid down and started up at the ceiling of my bedroom. I let my mind wander back to Vietnam.

 _Chu Lai Vietnam. June 1965_

 _We had in Chu Lai for about month at most. My Squad had ended up with night patrol. We had been on patrol for about an hour._

" _Sullivan shut up would you. I fucking hope the VC shoot your dame motor mouth. Do you ever shut up" Lance Corporal Lincoln Robertson snapped at Private First Class Frankie Sullivan._

" _I wasn't talking talk to you Robertson. I was talking Banks" Sullivan shot back at Robertson._

" _Both of shut up would you." Corporal Walker snapped at both of them to shut up._

 _I held up arm for the Squad to stop._

" _O'Riley_ _I want you to scout ahead. Something doesn't feel right." I said the squad scout and sniper._

" _You got a bad feeling Sarge"_ _O'Riley_ _asked._

" _You could say that. Lock and Load boys. Keep you eyes open. These bastards could be anywhere." I said as well slowly continued in the west direction we had been taking._

" _CONTACT" I heard_ _O'Riley_ _yell maybe a hundred yard ahead of us._

 _I felt like a bullet_ _whizz_ _passed my head. I hit the deck as more bullets where fired in our direction. I heard Kelly open fire with M60 as it cut up the under growth._

" _MICHAEL"_

"MICHAEL" I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see my mother looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong" I said groggily as I sat up.

"You where yelling in your sleep. You must have been dreaming. Are you alright" My mom asked still worried about me.

"I'm fine mom. It was just a dream. It's nothing to worry about Mom." I lied standing up from the bed.

"Are you sure your alright" She asked.

"I'm fine really." I said giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. But I was far from fine. I had been nightmares about Nam for a while now.

My mom seemed to buy my bullshit lie about me being fine. Which I was far from. I grabbed my old helmet from on top of the wardrobe. I grabbed my keys and jacket. I pulled on my boots.

I limped down the stairs. My mom was no where to be seen in the living room. She was ever in the kitchen or had gone next door. The kitchen as well was empty. I scribbled down a note for her and left it on the kitchen table.

I headed out the back door. I was halfway to the garage. When I noticed Sam walking up the driveway with one or two of his friends from school by the look of it.

"Sam" I called out to him. He gave me a brief but awkward wave before he disappeared into the house with his friends.

I continued onto the garage. I pulled the tarps off my motorcycle. I wheeled my motorcycle out onto the driveway. I pulled on my leather jacket and gloves. I swung on leg over the motorcycle. I pulled on my helmet and tightened the strap. I put on my sunglasses before kicking my motorcycle into gear.

I slowly pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. I had no idea where I was going. I was just riding around town. I went passed Rydell High, the Bowler A Rama bowling alley and the Frosty Palace which was open and running.

Jake Zinone glanced over at where two of his grandchildren sat in the office. The oldest of two the Ben was reading to his little sister Grace quietly.

Those two need a proper father figure in their lives. Besides good for nothing piece of shit that was their father Andrew McAlister.

Jake glanced out the office window as a somewhat familiar motorcycle pulled up near the pumps. The motorcycle had belonged to Michael Carrington one of his daughter Stephanie's best friends.

It meant the Michael was back in town or Michael's father Thomas had sold the bike. He watched as Davey Jaworski one of his mechanics went serve whom ever it was. The garage was short staff today.

"What the hell are you doing here Shakespeare" Jake heard Davey say in disbelief. It proved that his hunch was right Michael Carrington was back in town after six years of being gone.

"So its safe to say you missed me Davey." He heard Michael say to Davey.

"Nah man. It's good to have you back in one piece man" Davey said before giving me a manly hug.

"It's good to be back. I hear you and Dolores are getting hitched on the twenty sixth of next month." I said as the office door of the service station opened and Jake Zinone walked out.

"So that what's all the rackets about. It's good to see you back in one piece Michael"

"It's good to be back Mr Zinone. I was wondering if you had jobs going around at the moment."I asked leaning back against my motorcycle taking the weight off my right leg.

"Aren't you home on leave" Jake asked.

"I've been discharged from the Marine Corp for Medical reasons" I said not giving anymore details away about my injuries.

"Well as it turns out. I'm at a loose end right now. I could do with another mechanic. If you could start tomorrow"

"Yeah. That's not a problem." I said as two kids standing in the door way of the office came into my eye sight. The boy had light brown hair and green eyes, while the little girl had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

I found my self staring into a familiar pair of blue eyes. I had a sneaking suspicion for some reason that these kids where Steph's for some reason.

"Ben, Grace why don't you boys go back inside. Grandpa will be in a minute." Jake said to the two kids who merely nodded before heading back inside. "It was good to see your again Michael" Jake said before walking back into the office.

"Davey those kids their not Steph's aren't they" I asked turning my attention to Davey.

"They are Mike but it anit my place to say anything more. You'd better talk to Steph." Davey added before going back to work on whatever car he had been working on.

What Davey said to me left more questions then answers. I had suspicion as to who Steph's kids father was. Most likely then it was asshole she had been dating for two years in high school. Andrew McAlister.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ _I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the characters. I only the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own._

 **Summary:** _Grease 2 Au. Michael Carrington and Stephanie Zi_ _n_ _one grew up together_ _._ _They went their separate ways after graduation. Michael to the Marine Corp and later Vietnam. Stephanie a_ _recently_ _divorced single mother of two._

 _Six years later in the summer of 1968. Michael returns to Rydell after being medically discharged from the Marine Corp_ _struggling to adjust back to civilian life._ _Stephanie recently divorced_ _single mother to two boys._

Chapter 3

 _Rydell California June 1968_

I woke with a start when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I sat up and looked over at my alarm clock on the bedside table next to the half empty bottle of beer. It read 6:23 P.M.

"Michael." I heard Sam say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Sam." I answered swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Mom said to tell you dinners will be ready soon." Sam said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in a minute or two" I said grabbing my boots and pulling them on. I heard Sam's footsteps as he headed down the hall towards the stairs.

I stood up from my bed. I gritted my teeth as pain shot through my right leg. I limped out of my room closing the door behind me. And headed towards the stairs.

Eleanor 'Ellie' Katherine Edna Carrington glanced up as from setting the table with her younger brother Sam. Her father was in the living room with a glass of whiskey as per usual. Ellie nearly dropped the plate she had in her hand when she saw her older brother Michael for the first time in six years.

She noticed he was limping on his right side. Sam glanced at Michael briefly before caring on setting the table for dinner.

"Do you guys need a hand setting the table" I asked looking from Ellie back to Sam.

"Yeah you could make yourself useful. And give us a hand." Ellie said.

"All you had to do was ask Shortass" I said ruffling Ellie's hair.

"What did I tell you about calling me that" Ellie said before punching me in the arm. I half heartedly and jokingly shoved her a little.

"Are you three setting the table or are you to busy fooling around to do it." Our bastard father growled at us as he walked through into the kitchen. I glared after him. There had been a reason I had left home and not come home for six years.

We finished setting table just as Mom brought dinner in from the kitchen. We all took our seats. Our loving father sat at the head of the table. Mom sat on his right, Sam to his left. Ellie sat next to Mom across from me.

We ate dinner in mostly silence. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife or maybe a meat cleaver to be more precise. Sam was pushing his peas around on his plate with his fork.

"Sam don't play with your food" Mom said scolding him slightly.

"I'm not playing with my food. I'm just not really hungry Mom." Sam said not really looking up from his plate.

"Ok. Just eat what you can" Mom said. My right leg was aching badly. I pushed my chair back.

"Anybody want anything from the kitchen" I asked as I stood up.

"No thank you dear" Mom said. Ellie and Sam said nothing. 'Dad' said nothing and took a sip from maybe his second whiskey that night.

I limped into the kitchen to escape the choking kind of tension at the dinner table. I grabbed a drink of water from the tap. I limped back into the dinning room. I sat back down at the table.

The phone ringing from the hallway broke the silence that had fallen back over the dinner table. I stood up and limped towards the door seeing as I was closer.

"Carrington Residence" I said picking up the receiver after making it to the phone.

"Ah is Ellie there" I heard a male voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah she's here. May I ask who's calling" I asked.

"Its David" The guy David said from his end of line. He sounded nervous about something.

"Just hang on a sec. I'll go get her for yea." I said laying the receiver down on the side table.

I limped back towards the dinning room. I passed my father in the living room. Sam, Ellie and Mom where clearing the table when I limped in.

"Who was that on the phone Michael." Mom asked

"Somebody called David for Ellie." I said as I grabbed a few things to take back into the kitchen. Ellie handed the plates in her hands to Sam before scurrying off to the phone for some reason. Mom headed towards the living room.

"Who's David by the way" I asked as me and Sam came into the kitchen.

"Ellie's boyfriend." Sam answered as he set the dishes on the sink.

"Ah. That explains it then" I said chuckling to self quietly.

"Explains what" Sam asked.

"He was nervous when I asked who he was. And Ellie rushing off to phone." I said putting the plug in the drain.

"She'll be on the phone for a while then" Sam said grabbing a tea towel.

"You like this David guy" I asked as I washed one plate and handed it to Sam to dry.

"He's ok I guess." Sam said half heartedly. I didn't press him further on it

We continued to do the dishes in relative silence. I handed Sam the last item to dry. I pulled the plug from the drain and let the water drain. I wiped my hands dry on a tea towel.

After we finished putting the dishes away. I grabbed a six pack from the fridge and headed towards the front porch. Sam headed towards the stairs and possible his room. I past Ellie in the hallway still on the phone to her boyfriend. I set the six pack on steps beside me as I sat down on the steps of the front porch.

I cracked the top off the first beer and sat it on the step. I grabbed my lighter and pack of cigarettes.

"You do know those things are going to kill you" I heard Ellie say from behind me as I lit my cigarette. I hadn't heard the front door and screen door open nor close.

"So they say" I said taking a drag from my cigarette. I took a sip of my beer and set it down beside me.

Ellie glanced over at Michael as they sat in silence on the front porch steps. He seemed so different from the Michael she remembered before he had left for Basic Training. Though it had been six years since they had seen each other before today.

I took another sip of my half empty beer. My leg was started to ache. I stretched out my right leg to help dull the pain.

"What happened to your leg" Ellie asked before grabbing an unopened beer from the opened six pack sitting in between us.

"Shrapnel from an Artillery Shell got me in my right leg and lower abdomen" I half muttered under my breath.

"Ellie, Michael. What are you doing out there" I turned around to see Mom standing at the front door.

"Just talking Ma. I'm going to head off to bed anyway." I said standing up. I bent down and picked up what was left of the six pack.

"It's just after seven. What's it past your bedtime old man" Ellie sassed as she stood up next to me.

"I have work in morning Eleanor" I said grabbing the unopened beer bottle from her hands.

"Don't call me Eleanor. Michael Jonathan" Ellie said punching me in the arm for good measure.

"Well don't use my full name Eleanor Katherine Edna" I said before heading back inside. "Night Ma." I said kissing her on the cheek. I made a detour at the kitchen to put the beer back in the fridge.

I limped up the stairs and headed towards my room. I glanced at the medals that sat on top the dresser. I limped over to the dresser. I picked up the row of medals.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"It's open" I said placing the medals back on the dresser. I glanced over my shoulder as the door opened and my mom stepped into the room.

"Are you alright Michael. You where pretty quite at dinner." My mom asked concerned as to why I had been quite at dinner.

"I'm fine Mom. It's just going to take me sometime to readjust back to civilian life "I said turning around to face her and leaning back against the dresser.

"I'd better let you go to bed. You've got work in the morning. Good night Michael" Mom said before she left my room.

"Night Ma" I said as the door shut. I toed off my boots and got changed for bed.

I slept fitfully that night. I woke up in a cold sweat two or three times from nightmares of Vietnam. I had been staring up at the ceiling for the past hour. I glanced at the clock on my bed side table it read 4.34 a.m.

I pushed back the covers. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and limped across the room and headed out the door towards the bathroom.

Half and Hour later I limped down the stairs. Nobody was awake that I knew of. I headed towards the kitchen. I fixed myself some breakfast and cup of coffee before I headed off to work.

It was quarter to six when I pulled up at Jakes. The garage didn't open from another twenty minutes. I pulled off my sunglasses and put them in the front pocket of my shirt. I pulled my helmet off and set it on the handlebars of my motorcycle.

I limped over to the office of the garage. I opened the door to the office Mr Zinone looked up from a desk full of paper work as I limped inside.

"You'll be needing these" Mr Zinone said throwing a pair of coveralls at me. I caught them.

"Thanks" I said before going to change. Five minutes I limped back over side door to the office.

Davey was standing with a couple other mechanics. One I recognised as the youngest Zinone Josh. The other two I didn't know.

"Right seeing as we're all here now. This is Michael Carrington. He'll be working here now. Davey you, Michael and Josh have got the Plymouth, Buick and Dodge to do. Greg and Jesse you've got Old man Jackson's Ford and Mrs Finch Studebaker" Mr Zinone said laying out who was doing what today.

"Hey Shakespeare you want to give me a hand with the Plymouth "Davey asked walking over to what by the looks of it was a 1966 Plymouth Satellite.

"Yeah no problem" I replied limping over to the Plymouth. I could feel someone's eyes watching me from behind. I glanced over my shoulder at the other mechanics Greg and Jesse.

"So what needs doing to the Plymouth" I asked Davey.

"Filters and Oil Change" Davey Replied

The day passed slowly. The five of us got through a number of cars. Jesse seemed to have attitude problem or it could just have been me he had a problem with. Greg was ok to a point.

I slide out from under the Chrysler New Yorker Davey and I where working on. I wiped my oil stained hands on a rag. Josh was dealing with a customer out near the pumps checking their oil or cleaning the windscreen. Jesse and Greg where working another couple of cars.

My leg seemed to be giving me less trouble today then it had yesterday. I glanced at my watch. It was just after four knock off wasn't for a few more hours.

"Hey Michael could you grab a 9/16th wrench for me" Davey asked from under the hood of the Chrysler.

"Yeah no worries." I limped over to toolboxes. I rummaged around the toolbox for a couple minutes before I found said wrench. I limped back over Chrysler.

"Here" I said passing the wrench to Davey.

"Thanks" Davey said after I passed the wrench to him.

"Who the fuck has been messing around in my tool box" I heard Jess one of the other mechanics swear not five minutes later.

"Keep your hair on Wilkinson. It not ever your toolbox. I don't see your name written on it." Josh pipped up from the under the hood of the Pontiac he was working on.

"Did I ask you option Josh. I didn't think so" He growled at Josh. He's friend Greg rolled his eyes and went back to doing the oil change on a Chevrolet El Camino.

"He always a loose cannon like that" I asked turning to Davey.

"Yea. He looses his shit at pretty much everything." Davey commented losing some more bolts.

"Would you just let it go Jesse. So someone was rummaging around in the toolbox and messed it up a little who cares." Greg said from underneath the El Camino.

"I care alright. I had the dame thing in an order for a reason. I bet it was that dame leatherneck Carrington." Jesse muttered darkly under breath.

"What's your problem with Michael anyway Wilkinson. He hasn't done anything to you. He said what maybe half a dozen words to any of us today." Josh commented from where he was working.

"Nobody asked your option Zinone" Jesse snarled back at him.

"He's right Jess. You've had a chip on your shoulder about him all day. Just let it go already" His friend Greg advised.

"Stay out of this Greg." Jesse snapped at him.

"What the hell is your problem with me Jesse. I've done nothing to you." I asked throwing the rag on a 44 gallon drum.

"Your a fucking baby killer" He snarled at me. It wasn't the first time I had heard that term.

"Like you've ever seen combat Jesse. You don't know shit about me or what I saw over in Nam."I snarled back at him.

"Like I'd even care" He Snipped at me.

"Maybe you should think before you shoot your mouth off" I reminded Jesse. He lunged for me Josh and Greg held him back. The side door to the office opened Mr Zinone stepped out

"What's going on here" Mr Zinone asked looking at us for an answered

"Just a miss understanding boss" Davey said from beside me.

"If you two want to go ten rounds with each other. Do it on your own time. Not mine." Mr Zinone said before heading back inside.

Jesse continued to glare at me. I ignored the daggers he was sending my way and went back to work.

"You know he's going to try and cause you more trouble now Mike" Davey stated before turning his attention back to the Chrysler.

"Don't worry about it Davey I can handle my self" I said. If came down to a fight I could drop with one or two punches.

"I know. Just be careful alright"

The rest of work day was uneventful. Jesse kept well away from me and I did the same thing. We all knock off about six.

It was just on six thirty when I pulled into the driveway at home. An unfamiliar car was parked in the street out the front. I cut the engine to my motorcycle and put the kickstand out. I was just unstrapping my helmet when a car pulled up. It was just Ellie.

I limped to the back porch. The smell of whatever was for dinner caught my attention as I walked/limped into the kitchen.

"Michael Jonthan Carrington" I looked up at the sound of my name. I turned to see my Aunt Edna Olsen standing next to my mom. I hadn't seen her in six years.

"Hey Aunt Edna" I said limping over to hug her. She was a little taller then Mom but not by much. I was still more then half a foot taller then her.

"I'm glad your back in one piece Michael" Aunt Edna said as I released her.

"Almost one piece "I said under my breath." Is Uncle Jack here" I asked just as my Uncle walked into the kitchen from the dinning room.

"Lillian I swear. I don't know how in good heaven you stay married to that man" Uncle Jack said not noticing I was in the room.

"I wondered the same thing too Uncle Jack" I said announcing my presence to him.

"Michael. Welcome home son." Uncle Jack said extending his hand to me to shake. Uncle Jack had been more of a father to me then my own father.

"Its good to be back. So anyone else here I haven't seen yet" I asked after shaking Uncle Jack's hand.

"Sandy and Danny are joining us for dinner." Mom said answering my question." And you should most likely get cleaned up for dinner. "She said eyeing my grease and oil stained cloths.

Sandy Olsen-Zuko wasn't looking forward to dinner with her Aunt Lillian and Uncle Thomas Carrington all that much. Sandy loved her Aunt Lillian dearly as she did her cousins Michael, Ellie and Sam. She didn't have much time for her Uncle Thomas, she tolerated him to a point but that was as far as it went.

"At least your Mom and Dad will be there" Danny pointed as he parked the car out the front of the Carrington household.

"I can understand why Michael left and hasn't come back. The way he treats Aunt Lillian" Sandy commented to Danny as she got out of the car.

"I remember after Matthew died. He treated Mike like he was to blame for Matthew dying." Danny replied as they walked up to the front door.

Danny knocked on the front door. A few minutes later the door opened. It was Ellie Carrington who answered the door.

"Mom. Sandy and Danny are here" Ellie yelled through to the kitchen as she let them in.

"Ok. Can you go and get your brothers and tell them to set the table." Aunt Lillian called from the kitchen.

"Ok Mom" Ellie answered before heading towards the stair case.

I was pulling on a shirt when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"What" I said mufflingly from beneath the shirt I was pulling on.

"Mom said for you and Sam to set the table for dinner. Sandy and Danny are here too" Ellie said before moving way from the door.

I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to set the table. Things seemed to be less awkward between Sam, Ellie and me today. I thought to my self as I limped towards the dinning room.

Sandy and Danny where helping Sam to set the table when the door to the dinning room opened from the living room. Sandy nearly dropped the plate in her hand when she saw Michael.

"Mickey. It's good too see you back" Danny said he moved over to shake my hand.

"It's good to see you to Danny. Sandy your going to catch flies "I said after shaking Danny's hand.

"I see nothing changed still a smart ass. It's good to see you cousin" Sandy said as she came over to hug me.

"You as well" I said hugging her back.

A few minutes later Mom called to say dinner was ready. It was going to be another interesting family dinner to say the least. There was at least one good thing to come out of the night. I got to catch up with my cousin as well as my Aunt and Uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ _I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the characters. I only the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own._

 **Summary:** _Grease 2 Au. Michael Carrington and Stephanie Zi_ _n_ _one grew up together_ _._ _They went their separate ways after graduation. Michael to the Marine Corp and later Vietnam. Stephanie a_ _recently_ _divorced single mother of two._

 _Six years later in the summer of 1968. Michael returns to Rydell after being medically discharged from the Marine Corp_ _struggling to adjust back to civilian life._ _Stephanie recently divorced_ _single mother to two boys._

Chapter 4

 _Rydell California June 1968_

Dinner was quite and the tension around the table was thick to say the least. Maybe more then yesterday. There was an occasional short conversations around the table. But they didn't last all that long.

"So what are you plans now Michael" Aunt Edna asked breaking the silence that fallen over the dinner table.

"I've got a job working for Jake Zinone. I'm going to stick with that for now." I answered not failing to hear my father scuff under his breath.

"Anyone with a half a brain can fix a car. Or carry a gun for that matter" My father commented from his seat at the head of the table sipping his whiskey.

"Thomas" My mother scolded at him. I glared back at him. I had been waiting for him to start this shit again. Everyone else at the table knew soon enough if someone didn't intervene the fists would start flying.

"Didn't take you long to get started to lay into me about how I'm a failure. Did it Dad" I snarled at him.

"I'm simply stating fact. There most of have been a reason they kicked you out of the Marine Corp." He stated.

"Bull fucking shit you are. I wasn't kicked out of the Corp. I was discharged from medical reasons if you must know." I snapped at him. My temper flaring more by the minute.

"What one little flesh wound." My father scoffed in a tauntingly way. Well that was the way it sounded to me at least.

"No not one little flesh wound. I nearly lost my right leg in a fucking artillery shelling." I snapped standing up and slamming my plate down on the table in anger.

"Stop up it the both you. Thomas I would refrain from saying another word unless you want Michael to jump across the table and thump you. And to tell you the truth I wouldn't stop him" Uncle Jack said stepping to us before I most likely would have beat the living crap out of my 'loving' father.

"Stay out of this Jack. This is between Michael and Me. This is doesn't concern you." My father spat with venom in every word.

"Thomas." My mother tried again to heed the argument. I gritted my teeth trying to control my temper.

"Stay out of this Lillian. Michael oblivious has something to say." My father said.

"You know what 'Dad'. As much as it would give me satisfaction to wipe that smirk off your face. I'm not going to stoop to your level." I said not giving him the satisfaction of getting another rise out of me. "Thanks for dinner Ma. It was nice to see you again" I said to my mom, Sandy, Danny, Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack.

I grabbed my empty plate and limped into the kitchen. I set it on the sink. It was only a minute later. I heard raised voices coming from the living room. I leaned against the sink and looked out the kitchen window up at the night sky.

"Michael. You ok" I glanced over my shoulder at Sandy who was standing in the doorway of kitchen from the dinning room.

"Yeah. I'll be alright Sandy. I'm guessing Mom's ripping him a new one." I said turning around and leaning back against the sink.

Sandy watched her cousin with concern. There seemed something different about Michael. Maybe it was because it had been six years since she had seen him. But to Sandy there something off about him.

"I know you father can be a piece of work. But he really excelled as A Plus bastard tonight" Sandy commented.

"You can say that again. Nothing's changed that's for sure." I replied as Danny came into the kitchen from the dinning room.

"Hey Mike"

"Danny." I said limping to the fridge. I grabbed two beers. I threw one to Danny.

We tried to ignore the raised voices coming from the living room. Sam and Ellie came into the kitchen a few minutes later. The argument going on in the living room seemed to stop. The sound of the front door and screen door slamming shut came a few moments later.

I sat down at the kitchen table to elevate the pain in my right leg. I took another sip of my beer as Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack stepped into the kitchen. My Mom came into the kitchen not long after.

"Hey Mike. You want take these beers out on the porch." Danny asked as he grabbed what was left of the six pack from the fridge I had opened the night before.

"Yeah. Uncle Jack. You want to join us." I asked grabbing my beer before standing up and limping after Danny.

"No you two go ahead." Uncle Jack answered. Sam and Ellie where starting on the dishes as I left the room.

Danny held open the door as I limped out onto the front porch. I sat down on the old front porch swing and stretched my right leg out. Danny sat on the front steps.

We sat in relative silence. Which was a good thing. I didn't feel much like talking anyhow. I knew people would ask about Vietnam.

"So what have you been doing the past six years" I asked breaking the ice. It was first time Danny and I had a chance to talk in private.

"Just working and that. Nothing all that special. What about you man. What was Vietnam really like. I know what they show on the evening news." Danny asked changing the subject.

"In simple terms Hell on Earth." I half mumbled under my breath. I took a long sip of my beer.

The shrill of the phone ringing from inside the house. It interrupted Danny before could ask more questions about Nam. An old saying came to mind. 'Saved by the Bell'. In this case saved by the ringing phone.

After about twenty minutes I stood up from the swing and limped over to the railing of the front porch. I leaned against and took another sip.

"Danny" I heard Sandy say from the now opened front door.

"Yeah Babe. What is it" Danny asked standing up and turning to face her.

"That was Frenchy. She can't watch Ryan all night like planned. Doddy's in hospital. He stacked his motorcycle." Sandy explained.

"Ok. Sorry Mike. We'll catch up properly next time." Danny said apologising Sandy had already disappeared back inside the house. Most likely gone to tell my Mom that they had to leave.

"It's fine Danny" I said as I grabbed the half finished six pack. Danny nodded before heading back inside.

I downed the last of my beer. I headed towards the kitchen. By the time I had limped to kitchen. Danny and Sandy had left by the back door. Sam and Ellie had disappeared most likely upstairs to their rooms.

"Lillian has Michael seemed different to you since he's been back" I heard Aunt Edna ask my mom.

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed. I don't think he's been sleeping well. I heard him wake up two or three times last night. He says he's fine. But Edna I don't think he's fine at all." Mom explained to Aunt Edna.

"He could just need time to readjust back to civilian life. Lillian he's been in the Marines for six years. Just give him some time. I know when I first came back from the Pacific it took me a little while to get readjust." Uncle Jack pointed out.

"Jack you maybe right. And I could be worrying about Michael for nothing. But I am really worried about though. I never seen him lose his cool like that tonight. I thought that he was going to hit Thomas." Mom said unaware I had been standing at the door to the kitchen and could hear pretty much every word.

I back away from the door and limped towards the living room. Not wanting to eavesdrop anymore then I had already. I placed the half finished six pack on the coffee table. I sat down on the couch. I leaned my head against the back of the couch.

"Michael" I heard someone trying to wake me up. I most have fallen asleep on the couch. I opened my eyes and glanced at my mom.

"I must have dozed off. What's the time" I asked yawning and stretching. I go to my feet gingerly. The pain in my right leg was a dull ache.

"It's just after nine. Your Aunt and Uncle left a little while good. Why don't you head to bed." Mom suggested.

"Night Ma" I said kissing her on the cheek before I limped towards the stair case.

I limped up the stairs and headed towards my room. I noticed the light was on in my room. I opened the door and found that it was Sam that was in my room.

"Sam" I said announcing my presence to him. Sam's head whipped around at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't have been snooping." Sam said putting my medals back down on the dresser.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. But what are you doing in here anyway. I thought you'd be asleep by now" I said closing the door behind me and limping over to the bed.

"I'm twelve not six anymore Michael. I just wanted to talk to you" Sam said not looking me in the eye.

"Sam what did you want to talk to me about." I asked sitting down on the bed.

"It's nothing really." Sam said trying to change the subject.

"Sam. You know you can tell me or talk to me about anything. You know that" I pointed out.

"Are you home for good or are you going to go back to Vietnam" Sam asked so quietly. I barely heard him.

"No I'm home for good Sam. You know how I walk with a limp. I was discharged from the Marine Corp. Because I was too badly injured to continue to do my job over there." I tried to explain Sam.

"I know. You said you nearly lost your leg. I'm glad your back though." Sam said.

"I'm glad to be back to. Come on you'd better head to bed before Dad get back" I said standing up from the bed.

"Night Michael" Sam said before hugging me.

"Night Sam" I said hugging him back. I watched him leave the room. I heard the door close behind him.

I woke at about five the next morning after another night of restless sleep. I woke up up twice during the night in a cold sweat. The nightmares seemed so real to me at least. I pushed back the blankets and sat up.

I got up and got dressed. The house was dead silent as I limped to the kitchen. Everybody else was most likely still asleep. Seeing as it was Sunday. I made my self breakfast and a cup of coffee. I took it out to the front porch.

I sat on the front steps and watched the street in the early dawn light. This was something I made missed when I had been in Vietnam. Just sitting and watching the world go by and enjoy the silence.

It was just after maybe six thirty when the paper boy started his round of neighbourhood. I heard the familiar thunk of the morning paper hitting the front porch. I limped out the to the front porch to collect the paper.

I was just coming back inside when I saw my Mom coming down the stairs.

"Morning Mom" I said shutting the front door behind me.

"Good Morning Dear. Your up early" Mom commented as we walked/limped towards the kitchen.

"I've been up since about five" I replied as I took a seat at the kitchen table.

It was just after seven when I heard movement coming from upstairs. I was reading the paper when Sam and Ellie came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Morning Mom." Sam and Ellie said to Mom who was making breakfast.

"Morning Sam, Ellie" I said turning the page of the news paper. Sam sat next to me at that table. Ellie sat down across from me.

"Morning" Ellie mumbled under her breath as the kitchen door opened again.

Our father stepped into the room. I turned my attention back to the paper. Sam was reading the paper over my shoulder. Mom set breakfast down for Sam and Ellie.

I glanced up as I turned the page of the paper. I saw that my father was giving me the death stare. I ignored him and went back to reading the back page of the newspaper.

It was a few hours later. I was tinkering with my motorcycle. Sam was playing with Jax in the yard. Mom and Dad had gone over to a friend of theirs place. Ellie. I had idea where she was.

I looked up from where I messing around with the brakes when I heard a car pull up. It looked like the same car that had dropped Ellie off last night. It was most likely her boyfriend David.

David Anderson shut the driver's side door of his Buick. He glanced up the driveway. He noticed someone working on a motorcycle. It was probably Ellie's older brother Michael. Ellie had mentioned yesterday that he was back in town.

"Is Ellie here" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see a lanky seventeen year old who stood maybe an inch taller then me.

"She's in the house I think. It's David isn't it" I asked standing up to my full height.

"Yeah. Michael right. Ellie mentioned you where back in town." David answered as Sam came around the corner of the garage with Jaxs in tow.

"Hey Sam." David said to Sam.

"Hi" Sam said as the back door opened and Ellie came into view a minute later.

"Hey Babe. You ready to go" David asked turning his attention to Ellie as she walked over to us.

"Yeah. I see you've met my older brother" Ellie said standing next to David.

"Yeah we've met Ellie" I said leaning against my motorcycle.

"Oh shoot. I'll be back in a minute. I just remembered I left something in the house." Ellie said before running back towards the back door.

"So David. I'm only going to say this once. You break or hurt Ellie in any shape or form. I will break your neck." I said giving him the 'you mess with my little sister I'll break your neck' riot act. David eyes widened at my little 'threat' to break his neck if he hurt Ellie.

"David you ready to go." Ellie said as she came back over to where we were standing.

"Yeah. Let's go." David replied taking Ellie's hand and walking down the drive way to his car.

"Why'd you threaten to break his neck." Sam asked once Ellie and David had driven away.

"I was just giving fair worrying. If he hurt Ellie. Then I'd hurt him" I explained to Sam. I went back to working on my motorcycle.

It was getting close to lunch time. It was just Sam and I at the house or it had been Sam had gone over to a friend of his down the street. Mom and 'Dad' where still out and Ellie most likely not be home until around dinner time. I finished locking up the garage when the phone started to ring from inside the house.

I managed to get to the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Carrington Residence" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Mike you busy" Davey said from the other end of the line.

"No. Not at the moment. Why what's up Davey" I asked.

"Well. The boys are coming over. They wanted to know if your coming" Davey said answering my question.

"Yeah alright. Just tell me the address" I said grabbing a piece of paper to write down the address.

Twenty minutes later I was heading out the door. I left a note saying I was going out and would be home before dinner. I shut the back door behind me and limped over to my motorcycle. I pulled on my gloves and helmet.

I kicked-started my motorcycle into gear and pulled out of the driveway. I rode for about twenty minutes till I found the street that I was looking for. I pulled up alongside the curb out the front of the address Davey had given me.

I grabbed the piece of paper from my leather jacket just to double check it was the right place. It seemed to be the right place. There where a few cars parked in the drive way. I put the kick stand out and cut the engine.

I set my helmet on the handle bars of my motorcycle. I limped over to the front porch. I knocked on the door.

"It's open" I heard Davey call from inside the house. I pushed open the door and limped inside.

Goose McKenzie nearly choked on his beer when he caught a glimpse of a ghost or more like an old friend. The only two people who weren't shocked to Michael 'Shakespeare' Carrington again was Davey and Johnny.

Goose glanced over a Louis who was just as shocked as he was to Michael again after all these years. Goose took in the changes to his old friend.

"Shakespeare glad you could join us" Johnny joked before throwing a beer to Michael.

"Goose, Louis" I said nodding in their direction as I took the top off the beer that Johnny had thrown to me.

"When'd you get back" Louis asked breaking the ice of the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

"A couple of days ago" I answered taking a sip of my beer.

"What you home on leave or something" Goose asked next.

"No. I was discharged from the Marines for medical reason" I explained somwhat.

"Hows the wedding planning going." Johnny asked Davey changing the subject.

"I don't know. Ok I guess. I'm leaving that to Dolores and My mother to sort all of that out. They seemed to be doing pretty much everything. Me and Dolores only have to turn up on the day" Davey explained to Johnny.

"Hey ah Davey is Sharon still coming to the wedding" Goose asked. Louis got up and left the room abruptly for some reason. I got up from the couch and limped after him.

"Yeah as far as I know" Davey answered.

I followed Louis out to back porch. He was scuffing the dirt at the bottom of steps with his boot. Something was eating at him. Most likely it was about Sharon.

"Louis you ok" I asked sitting next to him on the steps.

"I'll be alright Michael. It just hurts still." Louis half explained. Something most of happened between them.

"Things between You and Sharon ended badly." I asked taking a cigarette from the half empty pack of cigarette. I grabbed another and handed it to Louis.

"You could say that again. I though me and her would last you know" Louis said taking the cigarette I handed him.

"What happened between you two. If you don't mind me asking." I said lighting my cigarette before offering Louis a light.

"College. Sharon got accepted to a College on the East Coast. We said we keep in touch and all that. Things were good. At least I thought they where. Then She came back at Christmas Break. And she was distance and avoiding me.

She left to go back to college after Christmas. I was still here doing my apprenticeship. I finally saved up enough money. I went to see her at College. I found out that she met someone or more to the point had someone else. Let's just say things didn't end to good" Louis said explaining the whole situation that gone on between him and Sharon.

"I'm sorry man." I said taking a sip of my beer.

"Don't worry about it Mike. It was a long time ago." Louis dismissed taking a drag of the cigarette. "What about you. Anything on the girlfriend front" Louis asked changing the subject.

"No. Not at the moment. I haven't had a girlfriend since I left for Nam. Lets just say she didn't take to well when I told her I was deploying to Vietnam" I answered.

"Well that sound just like you. You've always had a way with women" Louis ljoked.

"Yeah. A real Casanova huh. Come on lets head back inside." I replied jokingly before standing up.

"Hey Mike is your leg the reason you where discharged" Louis asked as we walked/limped inside.

"Yeah. I'm not much used to them with a bum leg." I said limping through the kitchen and towards the living room.

"Hey Shakespeare how's your dancing skills" Johnny asked as Louis and I walked back into the living room.

"Decent. Why" I asked sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"Well. I'm short a Groomsmen. Louis is going to be best man. Johnny and Goose have agreed to be Groomsmen. I'm going to need three groomsmen as Dolores has three bridesmaids. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Davey asked nervously.

"I don't see why not." I said agreeing to be apart of the wedding party for the wedding.

"Decent. Is that code for two left feet is it" Goose said sniggering behind his beer.

"Oh yeah and what your dancing skills like Goose. I bet you where trodding on Rhonda's feet when your where dancing at your wedding" I shot back.

"Well it's not far from the truth." Johnny said smirking behind his beer.

"Of yeah Nogerlii. As I seem to recall you where trodding on Paulette's feet as well." Goose shot back at him. They where only taking the piss out the of each other.

"Alright children. Let's stop bickering shall we" I said stepping in. Davey just shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"So it must be a real 'joy' living your old man" Johnny said changing the subject thankfully.

"Oh yeah a real joy." I answered. Not really wanting to talk about my father all that much.

The rest of the afternoon was passed talking about old times. And just shooting the breeze mainly. It had been a good while since I had felt this at ease. It was good to catch up with the boys.

It seemed six years hadn't changed my friendship with the boys. They seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about Vietnam. The subject of Nam was still to raw. I sat quietly and listen to the conversation going between the boys.

To me those four men where more then just friends to me. They where more like brothers in a way I guess. Blood Brothers. You'd call it. We all had the same mark on our right hands. A testament that time has no bound on friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ _I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of the characters. I only the plot to the story and a few characters which are my own._

 **Summary:** _Grease 2 Au. Michael Carrington and Stephanie Zi_ _n_ _one grew up together_ _._ _They went their separate ways after graduation. Michael to the Marine Corp and later Vietnam. Stephanie a_ _recently_ _divorced single mother of two._

 _Six years later in the summer of 1968. Michael returns to Rydell after being medically discharged from the Marine Corp_ _struggling to adjust back to civilian life._ _Stephanie recently divorced_ _single mother to two boys._

Chapter 5

 _Rydell California July 1968_

It just after dawn when I pulled the old GMC pickup up near the Rydell Cemetery on the edge of town. I shut off the engine. I grabbed the unopened six pack sitting on the passenger side. I slammed the door behind me.

I followed the same path I had followed six years ago. I stopped when I found his headstone.

 _Beloved Son and Brother. Matthew William Thomas Carrington. 3_ _rd_ _July 1939 to 20_ _th_ _March 1962. Aged 22. Forever in Our Hearts._ The headstone read.

"It's been while Matt. It's hard to believe it's been six years since you've been gone. Last time I was here was when I told you I was going to Basic Training for the Marines.

I don't suppose anybody else had been to see you. Mom and Dad haven't changed all that much in the last six years. Ellie and Sam have grown up a lot these past six years. Me well I'm doing ok." I said cracking the top of a beer and sitting next to the headstone.

"Happy Birthday Big Brother" I said raising my half empty beer in a toast to his headstone. Today would have been his twenty ninth birthday.

I sat for another half and hour at my brother's grave talking and sharing a beer with him. Though he wasn't here in a physical sense. Matthew was most likely here in a spiritual sense. I drank the last of my beer and got to my feet.

I grabbed what was left of the six pack and headed back towards my truck. I glanced at my watch as I limped over to the truck. I placed the opened six-pack on the passenger seat.

It was just after five thirty when I pulled up at Jakes. I slammed the driver's side door before limping over to the office.

Ten minutes later Mr Zinone gave us the lay out about who was doing what. Jesse and I avoid each other like the plague. There hadn't been anymore run ins between the two of us since last week.

Davey and I where working on an old Buick which had almost defiantly seen better days. Davey sat behind the wheel of the Buick trying to get it to start.

"Try it again" I said from under the hood as I put the new air filter in place. Davey tried to crank the engine over.

"Well. It's not the starter. We've put a battery, filters and oil." I commented as Davey got out of the driver's seat.

"Spark plugs" Davey suggested.

"Probably. Seeing as the battery new and the oil and filters have been changed." I agreed heading/limping over to the toolbox putting a couple of wrenches back.

I grabbed a ratchet drive wrench and extension bar from the tool. I grabbed a few sockets to use. Just as I turned around to limp back over to Buick. I caught Jesse glaring me from under the hood of the Ford Mustang Fastback he was working on with Greg.

I just ignored him and limped back over to the Buick. Davey was standing over next to the DeSoto Josh was working on.

An hour later I finished replacing the spark plugs in the Buick. I looked up at the sound of a wrench being thrown.

"Stupid fucking thing" Josh swore after throwing the wrench. Josh had been in a mood for the past few days. He had been snarky and snapping at everybody.

"What that wrench do to you Zinone" Jesse pipped up from the under the hood of the Dodge he was working on.

"I didn't ask you for opinion Wilkinson" Josh snapped at Jesse turning attention back to the DeSoto he was still working on.

"Struck a nerve did we" Jesse taunted.

"Jesse come one man. Leave Josh alone will yeah" Greg spoke up from under the Oldsmobile he was working on.

"Leave it Greg. I think Jesse all talk and no action. You're real good at shooting your mouth off" Josh snarled in Jesse's direction.

"What you think I'm scared of you Zinone." Jesse snarled back at him. I glanced over at the side door to the office as it opened and Mr Zinone stepped out.

"That's enough you two. If you boys want to do ten rounds with each other do it in your own time." Mr Zinone said stepping in between Josh and Jesse." This is the second time in almost a week I've had to break up a fight between you guys. Now who started this time" Mr Zinone asked.

"Josh did" Jesse said.

"That's bullshit. Jesse just doesn't know when to keeps his mouth shut" Davey spoke up in Josh defence.

"Michael, Greg. Was Jesse that one who started it" Mr Zinone asked both me and Greg.

"That was the way of it" I said leaning back against the engine bay of the Buick.

"Greg" Mr Zinone promoted.

"Yeah. Jesse was the one who insinuated the situation." Greg said agreeing with me.

"Jesse. This is your first warning. Anymore trouble and you can pack your shit. Understood" Mr Zinone said before heading back inside the office.

"Thanks for backing me up Greg" Jesse snarled at Greg.

"Back you up for what Jesse. You where the one insinuating the situation with Josh." Greg pointed up. Most likely feed up with Jesse and his bullshit.

"Some fucking friend you are" Jesse snapped at Greg. I limped to the driver's seat of the Buick.

"I am your friend Jesse. You where the one in the wrong" Greg tried to point out. I cranked the engine over on the Buick. It coughed and spluttered to life with a large cloud of black smoke back firing from the exhaust.

"Whatever" Jesse said before walking off or more to the point storming off.

It was just after six thirty when I got home from work. A somewhat familiar Buick was parked out the front of the house with another car. I cut the engine and put the kickstand out of my motorcycle.

I could hear voices coming from inside the house as I headed towards the back door. Jax barked from his pen behind the garage when I came into his line of sight.

Edith Anderson looked up from where was talking with Lillian Carrington as the back door opened. A man of twenty four stepped/limped through the door in oil and grease stained clothing. He stood about six foot or maybe a little taller than that.

"Shower" Lillian said to the man and pointing towards the stairs.

"I was heading that way anyway Mom" He said before walking or rather limping towards the dinning room.

Twenty minutes later I limped back down the stairs having showered and changed for dinner. Just as I made it to the bottom step of the stairs the front door opened. Ellie and her boyfriend David walked in through the doorway from the front porch.

"Dinner going to be interesting then." Ellie commented to David not noticing I was standing at the foot of the stair case.

"How'd you mean Ellie" David asked slightly confused by what Ellie meant by that remark.

"Since Michael got back. Dinner has been more tensioned filled than normal. So I'm just giving you a heads up if fist start flying at the dinner table." Ellie replied.

"So your dad and Michael don't get on." David asked.

"Don't get on would be an understatement. The last time we had people over for dinner. Michael nearly throttled our Father." Ellie explained more in detail.

"That's putting it nicely Ellie. You mean I nearly leap across the table and socked him one" I spoke up from where I stood at the foot of the stairs. Ellie's head whipped around at the sound of my voice.

"Jesus Christ Michael. Don't sneak up on us like that." Ellie said glaring at me slightly.

"I didn't sneak up on you two. I was standing here at the foot of the stairs when you came in from the front porch" I pointed out to Ellie.

"Mom said to tell you that dinners ready" Sam said interrupting our conversation from going any further.

"Ok Sam we're coming" I said answering him. I limped after Sam heading towards the dinning room with Ellie and David in tow.

Dinner seemed to be filled was the same choking tension as it had been pretty ever night since I had come home. It seemed my father had better things to do then to belittle and try to pick a fight with me tonight.

It had been Mom who had introduced me to David's parents. Norman and Edith Anderson. My father was to busy big noting himself to David's father Norman to be bothered it seemed. Norman asked me about my time in Marines and unfortunately about Vietnam. Norman had served with the Marines during the War it turned out.

Sam and I had been volunteered to clean up after dinner. While our parents, Ellie, David and David's parents went into the living room.

"You haven't forget that it's Matt's birthday today" I asked Sam as I handed a plate to him to dry.

"No. Mom and I went to the cemetery today to see him. I don't know what Ellie or Dad did. Did you go and see him" Sam answered as he placed the dry plate on the bench.

"I went to see him this morning before I went to work" I said handing another plate to Sam dry.

Not much was said between us after that. Sam and I worked in relative silence doing the dishes from dinner. I grabbed the dried plates from the bench and put them back in the cardboard. Sam was putting bits and pieces away.

I pulled the plug from the sink before wiping down the bench. I glanced behind me where Sam was sitting at the kitchen table. He seemed to be lost in thought about something or someone. I dried my hands on on a tea towel.

"You ok there Sam." I asked limping over to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Yeah." Sam said as stared off into space again. Lost in thought again about something.

"Hey Mike." Sam asked about five minutes later.

"Yeah Sam." I replied taking a sip of my beer.

"How do you know if a…..girl like you" Sam mumbled under mostly under his breath.

"Ah that explains staring off into space then. So whose this girl" I asked slightly teasing him.

"Her names Anna Bradford. She moved down the street a couple of months ago." Sam explained looking down at the table while turning a few shades of pink.

"Ok. So how does this Anna act around you. Does she act any different with you then anyone else" I asked. Sam gave me look as if to say he didn't understand the question.

"What I mean is. Is she nervous or shy around you. Or smile at you a particular way" I tried to clarify for him.

"She plays with her hair and usually smiles at me." Sam explained.

"Well its safe to say little brother that Anna definitely like you. And I'm guessing from the deep shade of pink. You just turned that you like her to." I said as Sam blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"What are you two gossiping about in here" Ellie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sam was just telling me about his girlfriend." I said taking another sip of my beer.

"Girlfriend. Oh that explains why he's blushing like he just found one of your Playboys. "Ellie said teasing. I nearly choked on my beer at that comment.

"She's not my girlfriend" Sam said blushing still. Maybe even more than before.

"Really. But from rating your blushing. I guess your really like this girl" Ellie stated sitting down at the table with me and Sam.

"She's not my girlfriend" Sam tried to explain again.

"Ok so she's not your girlfriend yet. Just don't make a complete utter fool of yourself like Michael did on his first ever date. What was her name. Big Brother. Elaine wasn't it." Ellie said.

"I was thirteen and how do you even remember her anyway. You where what six-seven." I replied before taking another sip of my beer.

"What are you three doing in here" Mom said cutting off Ellie before she could answer my question.

"Just talking Ma." I answered taking another sip of my beer. I grabbed the half empty packet of cigarette from my shirt pocket and lighter.

"No smoking in the house." Mom said chastising me once more. She had caught earlier in the week smoking in the house.

I pick up my half empty beer and stood up from the table. I headed towards the back door and porch. I flicked on the light switch for the back porch.

I sat down on the top step of the back porch. I glanced up at the mostly starless night sky. I took a cigarette from the half empty packet and lit up.

I had seen many a nights like these over in Vietnam. Wondering about those I had left behind when I had left for Basic Training. Hoping and mostly praying I made it home alive. It seemed the lucky ones where the ones that never came home.

They didn't have to live with the nightmares and the memories of that hell-hole that was Vietnam or was it the horrors of war. I don't know which it was. Both maybe. I didn't know.

I took a drag from my cigarette still glancing up the night sky. It had been a night like this almost a year ago. That still haunted me.

 _Chu Lai Vietnam. July 1967_

 _My platoon was patrol tonight. A few fresh faced pup privates had arrived only a week ago to join the platoon._

" _You think your could whistle any louder Abbott" Corporal Tom Armstrong snipped at Lance Corporal Nathaniel 'Nate" Abbott who was whistling a little to loud for Armstrong liking._

" _Oh fuck off Armstrong" Abbott snapped back at Armstrong his strong Texan accent coming through as he spoke._

" _If you are quite down squabbling like a couple of school girls" Acting Sargent Blackwell pipped up from the back of the platoon._

" _We not squabbling. What's it to you anyway Blackwell" Armstrong asked._

" _Blackwell's only trying to get you two to shut up before you alert the entire Vietcong in the area Armstrong" I said speaking up. Abbott sniggered from where he was walking next to Private First Class Clayton_

" _What are you laughing about Abbott. Like your bloody whistling won't alert them that we're here" Armstrong snapped at Abbott._

" _Oh did I strike a nerve Tommy Boy." Abbott said tauntingly to Armstrong._

" _If you two don't quite down. I'll have you two cleaning out the all the shit-houses on base." I threatened to stop the squabbling going on between them._

 _Armstrong and Abbott seemed to shut up and stop squabbling like a couple of school girls. The rest of the platoon was quite was we continued our night patrol._

 _Something seemed off to me. Maybe it was my soldiers six sense I had developed during my time here._

" _Dawson, Espinosa. I want you two to scout ahead. Something doesn't feel right" I said._

" _You got another one of your gut feelings Gunny" Lance Corporal Dawson asked he checked the magazine on his M16_

" _What do you think Dawson" Private First Class Espinosa said with a half smoked cigarette hanging from his lips._

" _I was asking the Gunny not you Espinosa" Dawson snapped back at him._

" _Whatever you say boy scout."Espinosa said taking drag from his half smoked cigarette._

" _I don't remember asking your option" Dawson said while glaring at Espinosa._

" _If you two are finished having a debate. And just do what I dame well fucking asked you two do" I asked or more like snapped at the pair having had enough of their bickering._

" _Yes Sir" Both Dawson and Espinosa said at the same time. Before going ahead of the platoon to scout if there where any Vietcong in the area._

 _The platoon continued on with the patrol in easterly direction. In the distance I heard the sound of thunder. It was only maybe five minutes later when it began to pour down with rain._

" _Does it ever do anything in godforsaken hell-hole beside fucking rain."One of fresh pup Privates Swanson I believe his name was complained_

" _Do you ever do anything besides complaining Swanson." Clayton asked. Clayton was one of the less talkative guys in the platoon. He only really spoke when necessary_

 _Swanson was cut off from saying anything. When the familiar sound of gunfire ahead of us caught my attention. It seemed Dawson and Espinosa had found some Vietcong up ahead._

 _The sound of the gunfire got louder the closer the platoon got to where Dawson and Espinosa where. We most have been getting close. I could faintly see muzzle flash from Dawson and Espinosa's M16s_

" _Armstrong, Abbott you take the left flank. Blackwell, Swanson and Clayton you take the right. Bennett, Davenport your with me. Evans, Fernandez and Kane your providing covering fire. MacDonald you and O'Connor you go with Evans, Fernandez and Kane" I said relaying orders of what everyone's job was to be._

 _Armstrong, Abbott took the left flank, Blackwell, Swanson and Clayton took the right. Myself, Bennett and Davenport brought up the rear. I heard the M60s of Kane and Fernandez open fire with MacDonald and Evans providing covering fire._

 _We fought our way to where Espinosa and Dawson taking cover from the Vietcong they had run across._

" _Nice of you to join us Sarge" Dawson joked as he changed the magazine in his M16_

 _I was about to reply when a deafening explosion erupted over the gunfire. I could still hear the M60s of Kane and Fernandez. So they hadn't been hit. I glanced to my right I could see three muzzle flashes so Blackwell, Swanson and Clayton hadn't been hit. Neither had Armstrong and Abbott._

" _O'Connor's been hit. MacDonald how bad is he" I heard Evans yell over the gunfire._

" _He's alive but barely. Swanson radio for a Duster." Petty Officer Second Class MacDonald yelled over in Swanson's direction._

 _The Vietcong we had run into while on Patrol retreated over the next few minutes. Taking their wounded and dead with them._

" _Swanson. What's the ETA on the Duster." MacDonald asked our new radio man Swanson._

" _No go. The visibility is to piss poor for them to send one out here" Swanson answered MacDonald._

" _How bad is he MacDonald" I asked. MacDonald just shook his head. Even if the Duster could get here and get O'Connor. He'd be dead before he got to the Mobile Field Hospital or Chu Lai for that matter._

" _I anit going to make back am I Gunny" O' Connor asked looking up at me._

" _You're going to be fine O'Connor" I lied trying to reassure him that he was going to be fine. When I knew that he was never going to make it out of this godforsaken jungle._

" _Don't lie to me Gunny. I not going to make it back State Side am I. The only way I'm getting home is in a coffin isn't it." O'Connor said clearly seeing through my bullshit lie that he was going to be fine._

" _The Gunny's right O'Connor. Your going to be fine" Kane said._

" _If I don't make it back. Can you sends these letters to my folks and my girl" O'Connor said reaching into his breast pockets and pulled three letters out._

" _I'll make sure these get to the right place O'Connor" I said taking the letters from his hand._

" _Thanks Gunny" O'Connor said before he slipped away._

I took a long sip of my almost finished beer. I had seen a lot of soldiers killed or maimed by bullets, artillery, booby traps and land mine during my time in Nam. But that kid's death seemed to shake me more then the rest.


End file.
